Slytherin Perceptions
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'Tell me,' he said, sitting up straighter. 'Why are you so sure that it was you that I watched watching? For all you know, I could've been watching someone else.' I rolled my eyes. 'Trying to make me doubt what I know? That's such a Slytherin thing to do. But then again you are very Slytherin yourself.'


Slytherin Perception

There were many advantages to being a Slytherin, I decided as I walked to the common room.

One, the instant respect of the school, two, the status that it gave and three the most amazing after game parties.

But it also had a lot of disadvantages; the drafty common room, the blood status lunacy and the assumption that you were the newest death eater.

But contrary to popular belief that was not the case.

It's not as if every Slytherin walked around bearing the dark mark and blindly followed their parents' prejudices.

I, for one, was an exception.

As I stepped into the common room, my eyes moved to the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy, and his right hand man, Blaise Zabini, as they sat sprawled on the sofa.

The two were as different as night and day, their personalities and mannerisms clashing completely. But for them, it worked.

Many people wondered why they were best friends. But how could they not see that the answer when it was _glaringly_ obvious?

Draco was constantly surrounded by simpering girls that were only after his family's money and the status that was linked to the surname Malfoy. He was flocked boys as dull as bricks that hoped to insure a good relation between one of the undeniably influential pure blood families around. All together, he was _worshipped_. He needed someone that wasn't awed by the content of his family's Gringott's vault, someone that he could consider to be his equal in every sense of the word. That was where Blaise came in.

Blaise, on the other hand, had no patience for flattery. He, instead, often needed someone to deflate his ego and match his male bravado. But he also thrived for a challenge. So what bigger challenge then befriending Draco Malfoy, the boy that many failed to get close to?

They were polar opposites, in both personality and appearance. Both were exceedingly handsome, but Blaise had captivating indigo eyes which contrasted with Draco's striking grey ones. Their hair was always tamed, each hair staying in place giving Draco a complete air of composure as he slicked it back. Blaise, however, chose to style his hair causing him to come across as suave.

Where Draco came across as being polite to the point of being cold, Blaise oozed charm. While Draco could be considered to be an open book to his closest friends, Blaise was constantly guarded and only opened up to Draco. From the very beginning of first year Draco allowed his surname to define him but Blaise? Blaise refused to do so.

Anger. They both felt it, but they expressed it differently. Draco was easy to anger and retaliated with cutting remarks and drawing his wand. However, Blaise was different. He became cold, completely unfeeling and chose to wound you with precise words, each meant to pick on your hidden insecurities. But that didn't mean that he was unable to handle himself in a duel. No, the moment that he drew his wand, even the thickest of people knew that there was no way that they were leaving in one piece.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts as Draco motioned me over. As I sat myself across from him, I caught sight of Pansy's death glare.

She thought that Draco had a soft spot for me. She wasn't the only one. But in truth, we were friends, almost like brother and sister.

I still remembered the moment in our fourth year when our parents had tried to set up an alliance between our families. Through marriage.

A minute glance was shared between us before we began to laugh hysterically. It was safe to say that my father wasn't best pleased that I had managed to let a 'once in a lifetime' relationship pass me. So in his eyes, I needed to marry a pureblood who was at least equal to the Malfoys.

'How was detention?' He asked, a smirk gracing his face as it highlighted the amusement in his eyes.

'Snape had me clean cauldrons,' I said simply, not in the mood to play his games.

'You poor baby,' he said the laughter barely concealed behind his words.

I rolled my eyes. 'We can't all be his godson.'

'And why would you want to be?' Blaise asked, directing all attention to himself. I've heard that his godson is a complete git.'

The smirk fell off of Draco's face as he started yet _another_ argument with Blaise.

Throughout our six years here at Hogwarts, Blaise and I had never once had a conversation. Of course we had spoken to each other when it was necessary and it wasn't as if we  
hated each other. We just didn't talk.

I watched on in amusement as their daily argument took place. But I was stunned as I saw Blaise wink at me out of the corner of his eye.

That was new.

He was watching me._ Again_.

Sitting directly behind me, three tables back with two open textbooks before him, Blaise Zabini was sat, watching me.

To many people, this would've seemed like a coincidence. But not to me.

Slytherins are perceptive. It's one of our lesser known qualities. So when you catch a fellow Slytherin watching you five times in one week than you know that something's wrong.

The first time that I had caught him watching me, I was sure that it wasn't me that he was looking at.

It had been during breakfast that I caught sight of him watching me. At that point, I had believed that it was Draco that he was looking at as he sat beside me.

There was something in his gaze, something that was found in many Slytherins and quite often in the Weasley twins' eyes. He was planning something.

I cleared my head of those thoughts as I caught sight of the frown that seemed to be permanently etched onto Draco's face. Quickly, knowing that he was ticklish, I poked him in the side. I turned back to my breakfast in satisfaction as I saw the corner of his mouth curve upwards for the slightest of seconds.

The second time was during potions. As per tradition, we, the Slytherins, sat at the back of the classroom. While professor Snape began to speak, my ears picked up on Pansy's conversation. As per usual, she was speaking about the latest alliance that her parents were trying to fix for her.

Unable to stop myself, I cut into her speech. 'Do you hear yourself?' I asked in disbelief. 'Are you really that desperate for a boy to define you?'

As Professor Snape's voice got louder, I turned away from her, effectively ending the conversation. Turning back to Snape, my eyes clashed with indigo hues before I looked away. It was a coincidence.

The next time was during a quidditch match. Slytherin vs Ravenclaw.

As Draco circled above the other players with Chang on his tail, I met his eyes. This was the third time this week- something was fishy.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. But instead of looking away, he remained watching me, a smirk now on his face.

A tap on my shoulder pulled my gaze from his, only for it to meet that of Terrance Higgs'. Throughout the remainder of the game, I could feel his gaze on my back.

The fourth time, I knew that something was going on.

'You had no right,' I snapped at Draco, my voice carrying across the empty common room. Empty that is apart from the three of us; me, Draco and Blaise.

'He wasn't right for you,' he answered me, his gaze unwavering.

'We were just going to go to Hogsmeade, Draco,' I threw my hands up in frustration. 'He was hardly proposing.'

'He was after an alliance between your families. He wanted your money,' he all but shouted as I saw him loss his composure for the very first time.

'What Slytherin isn't?' He looked at me in shock.

'You only said yes for the sake of saying yes,' he stated, able to understand me as always. 'You deserve someone who likes you and isn't after your money.'

I scoffed, but my gaze on him softened. 'A Slytherin that isn't after someone's money? There's no such thing.'

He sighed. 'I stand by what I did. I didn't want you to get hurt.' As he walked past me, towards the dorms, he laid a hand on my arm which I leaned into. We didn't need words. I'd forgiven him.

My eyes drifted to the silent boy on the sofa. Unsurprisingly, he was watching me. It was all there in his eyes, clear as day. He'd told Draco.

'Why did you do it?' I asked in confusion more than anything. I could think of no possible motive for him telling Draco.

He sat silently, watching me as if was thinking about telling me something. Momentarily, his eyes lit up as he began to speak.

I shook my head, no longer interested in his reasons. 'You had no right,' I said as I brushed past him.

The fifth time it was just annoying.

'Why do you keep watching me?' I hissed quietly as I slid into the seat opposite him.

He looked at me, completely unfazed. 'Someone seems to think a lot of themselves. Pray tell, why would I be watching you?' he asked, his eyes fixed onto the grains of the table.

'I don't know,' I said in irritation. 'That's why I asked you.'

'Tell me,' he said, sitting up straighter. 'Why are you so sure that it was you that I watched watching? For all you know, I could've been watching someone else.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Trying to make me doubt what I know? That's such a Slytherin thing to do. But then again you are very Slytherin yourself.'

His eyes hardened momentarily. 'You have no right to make such an assumption.'

'You mean like you had no right to interfere in my life?' I asked as I cocked an eyebrow.

He gave a lazy half smile. 'You'd think that wouldn't you?'

'What-'

'Tell me, do you think that all Slytherins are only after money when they ask you out?' He rose to his feet.

'Obviously,' I said watching him closely.

'I'm not.' My eyes widened as he walked towards me.

He caught my hand and raised it to his lips, his eyes never leaving mine. A shiver ran down my spine.

'So you see, I have a bigger right than you think,' he said quietly as he gathered his books and walked past me.

Slowly, I walked back to my desk and caught sight of a note on top of my books.

_Hogsmeade? _

_BZ._

I smiled to myself.


End file.
